Inner Demons
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Chris started having frequent headaches, unknowingly warning him about the journey he was soon to take. It was to be the most emotional journey he would ever experience. Has Prue in it. !COMPLETE!
1. The Field

O.O

Another new story? How surprising, huh? Just so you know, I'm being sarcastic. Anyway, I just ended two stories last night, and so I'm replacing one of them with this one. The other I'll replace with a sequel if I get enough reviews.

Anyway, the summary. A summary would be good, huh?

Summary: Set after the events in 'Crimes and Witch-Demeanors' Aka 'Charmed on Trial', so everyone knows who Chris is, but Chris isn't giving Leo a break yet. Piper is living at the magic school, and Leo is living back at the manor. Phoebe and Paige are sharing a room so Chris can have his own. Chris started having frequent headaches, unknowingly warning him about the journey he was soon to take. It was to be the most emotional journey he would ever experience.

Note: This story is going to be just one big dream. Except for the very beginning, and somewhere around the end. I haven't decided where it stops yet. For gods sake, I'm only on the first chapter.

Inner Demons:

Chapter 1: The Field

Chris walked into the kitchen with a major headache that morning. He squinted his eyes in pain and sleepiness as he searched the cabinet for the tylenol.

"Looking for this?" asked a voice from behind him.

Chris quickly turned around to find Leo holding the bottle of pills.

"Yeah. Hand it over," Chris said, holding out his hand.

Leo held it away from Chris. "Not until you talk to me, Chris."

"I've already talked to you more than I wanted to. Why can't you just be happy with that?" Chris asked, crossing his arms.

"Because we need to talk about this. You can't keep avoiding me forever," Leo said, sitting down at the table.

"Says you. Now hand over the bottle," Chris said, walking over to him. When Leo didn't respond, he groaned in frustration. "Look, I don't have time for this right now! Hand over the bottle or I swear I'll use my powers to get it!"

Leo sighed and got up, starting to leave the room. As he passed Chris, he handed them the bottle and just kept walking.

Paige walked in slowly. "Are you safe yet?"

Chris faced her and sighed. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it with tap water.

"What do you think it means?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I just don't see why he's set on talking to me. I've already told him that I want nothing to do with him. Why can't he just accept that?" Chris asked, shaking out two pills into his hand and putting away the bottle.

"Because he's your father, Chris. He just wants to help," Paige said, walking over to her yet-to-be-born nephew.

"He can help by staying away from me," Chris said before swallowing the two pills.

Paige looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I've just been getting these really bad headaches lately," Chris said, waving it off.

"Maybe it means something," Paige said, sitting down at the table.

"I doubt it. I mean, what could it mean?" Chris asked, shrugging. "Actually, I know what it means. It means that Leo is causing me too much stress. That's what it means."

"Why can't you just call him Dad like any other normal son, huh?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Because after everything I went through in my life, he doesn't deserve that title. He needs to earn it," Chris said, raising his eyebrows.

Paige sighed and got up, walking over to Chris. "He hasn't done those things yet. Why can't you just cut him some slack?"

"Did he cut me some slack when I first showed up in this time? No. So why should I do the same for him?" Chris asked, walking out of the room.

"Because he didn't know who you were then," Paige said, following him. "If you had just told us the truth, everything would've been different."

Chris turned around and faced her. "You know that I couldn't tell you who I was. And, besides, it just proves that Leo's never trusted me in my past. Even if he didn't know who I was, he should've sensed something about me. I know that you, Mom, and Phoebe did."

"Chris, at least give him a chance to prove that he won't turn out like your Leo did, okay?" Paige asked, staring into his eyes pleadingly.

Chris thought about it for a moment. "I don't think so," he said before orbing away.

Leo walked up to Paige from the other room.

Paige sighed and looked over at him. "I tried, Leo. I really did."

Leo nodded. "I know. Thanks."

"No. Don't thank me. He's still set on hating you," Paige said, sighing.

"I'm thanking you for trying," Leo said, smiling slightly.

"Maybe he just needs some time," Paige suggested, putting a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Yeah. Maybe," Leo said before leaving the room.

Paige sighed and walked off.

O.O

That night, Chris lay in bed, not know that his frequent headaches were a warning signal. A warning that his dreams were going to overtake him. A warning that the worst was yet to come.

O.O Dream O.O

Chris walked down a narrow hallway, looking around at the white walls, not knowing where he was going. Not knowing where he was.

"Chris. Come to me, Chris," a voice called out from further down the hallway.

"Hello? Who's there?" Chris called, starting to walk a little faster.

"This way. Come to me, Chris," the voice called once again.

"Where are you?!" Chris yelled, starting to speed up even more.

"Come to me. This way, Chris. Follow my voice," the voice said again, not sound any nearer, but sounding further away than it had before.

Chris turned around. "Which way?!"

"Keep walking, Chris. Come to me. Trust your instincts," the voice called out, Chris barely able to hear it.

Chris turned back around and starting running down the hallway. "I'll find you! I promise! I'll find you!"

He kept running until the hallway disappeared, leaving him standing in a field of flowers.

Chris quickly turned around, only to find mountains instead of the long, white hallway.

"Where the hell am I?" Chris wondered aloud, looking around. "Am I dead?"

"No. Not dead. Dreaming," a woman with a soft, beautiful face and black hair said, walking up to him. She smiled and looked around, taking in a deep breath. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

"Who are you? I know you aren't the voice," Chris said, walking close to her. He looked at her closely. "Wait. I know you. You're Prue." Prue smiled over at Chris. "What are you doing here? Better yet, what am I doing here?"

"You're here to fight your inner demons. To find out why you're so afraid," Prue said, taking his hands in her own.

"Afraid? Afraid of what? I'm not afraid," Chris said, scoffing.

"You are. You're so afraid that it's clouding your better judgment. Your so afraid that you don't know which way to turn, and you won't let the one most important person in your life help you. But only you know what you're afraid of. And you'll be stuck here until you figure it out. I can guide you, if you wish for me to remain with you," Prue said, looking into his eyes.

"Well, if I'm gonna be stuck here, I might as well have some company," Chris said, sighing.

Prue smiled. "I was hoping you'd let me stay. It will make all of this a lot easier on you. Because now you won't have to go through this journey alone," she said as they started to float in the air.

"Where the hell are we going?!" Chris yelled, looking down at the ground, his eyes growing wide with panic.

"You'll see when we get there," Prue said, smiling slyly.

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 1. I'm proud of myself. I could really capture that scene in my head. I don't know about you guys, but it was so clear to me. Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	2. The Velvet Bag

O.O

Inner Demons:

Chapter 2: Facing The First Of Many

Chris looked around himself only to see white. A lot of white.

"Where are we?" Chris asked, looking around.

"Anywhere. Nowhere. Who really knows?" Prue said, also looking around.

Chris stared at her. "Okay . . ."

Prue smiled. "I meant that we're wherever we need to be. For you to confront the earliest moment that makes you scared," she said, smiling as the scenery around them began to get blurry, like a TV that was on a channel that it could barely get.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, looking confused.

"Watch," Prue said, motioning around them, which was now clear.

They were standing in the manor living room. In front of them was a six year old Chris, playing blocks with a seven year old Wyatt.

Leo orbed in, smiling. "Hey! How're my two favourite boys in the whole world?!" he asked as Little Chris and Wyatt ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Daddy, are you going to be staying for my birthday party?" Little Chris asked hopefully.

Leo smiled. "I'm going to have to leave soon, but I'll be back in time for your party."

"Promise?" Little Chris asked, smiling widely.

"Promise. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Leo said, hugging Little Chris tightly.

Chris watched the scene in front of him, feeling the tears in his eyes threatening to spill over.

Prue looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"He never came. He left, and he never came back for my party. I didn't see him next until Wyatt's birthday. He didn't even apologize that day. He just ignored me," Chris said as a tear fell down his face.

Prue put a hand on Chris's shoulder and squeezed it sympathetically. "Well, let's just keep watching."

Chris sighed and turned back to watch his younger self get his heart broken, being forced to feel the pain all over again.

There came a jingle.

Leo looked up and sighed. "I have to go now, buddy."

"I can't wait until my party, Daddy! I wanna spend the whole time with you!" Little Chris yelled excitedly.

"I'm looking forward to it," Leo said, kissing both his sons on their heads before orbing away.

Chris turned to Prue as they followed Leo. "Why are we following him? Isn't it a memory? Shouldn't I only see what I remember?"

Prue shook her head. "No. You see what you're meant to see. And what you're meant to see isn't just your memories. It's bigger than that. Now, watch."

Chris turned and watched his father walk up to the elders.

"Leo, we need to talk to you about something very important," an elder said as Leo sat down in a seat in front of them. "You need to pay more attention to Wyatt than to Chris."

Leo looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Wyatt's too powerful for his own good. Chris isn't all that powerful. You need to keep a close watch on Wyatt so nothing happens to him. We've gotten word that a demon is after him," the elder said, looking down at Leo.

"A demon is always after him. Why is this one so much more different?" he asked, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Because, Leo, this demon has captured so many magical children that we've lost count. He's become a threat to the greater good. And if he catches Wyatt, we're looking at the extinction of all the good in this world. Of all the elders, all the whitelighters, and all the witches. Then he'll go after mortals who cause a threat to him. And we can't let that happen."

"So I'm just supposed to ignore Chris? I can't do that," Leo said, staring at them like they were crazy.

"We can make you. And, as for tonight, you have to work with another charge," the elder said, crossing his arms.

"But then I'll miss Chris's birthday party! I can't do that! I promised him that I'd be there!" Leo yelled, storming over to the elder.

"Calm yourself, Leo. I'm sorry. But this is all for the greater good," the elder said, putting up a hand to Leo, signaling him not to come any closer.

"For the greater good?! It doesn't even make sense!" Leo yelled.

"Leo, if Wyatt wasn't so powerful, we would make it so you wouldn't be able to spend time with either of your sons. So feel happy that Wyatt is as powerful as he is, or you would be left without any son," the elder said.

"And what if I refuse to stay away from Chris?" Leo asked, crossing his arms again.

"Then we will erase his very existence in this world, Leo. And you will only have one son to do anything with," the elder said, raising his eyebrows at Leo. "It is your choice."

"I can't believe you're making me do this. Chris is my son. He can't grow up without a father," Leo pleaded.

"He will have his uncles there. And his mother can raise him properly without your help," the elder said, looking down at Leo.

"His uncles and my wife can't replace me in his life. He needs me there. Please. Don't make me do this," he pleaded.

"We are very sorry, Leo. But we must. For the greater good," the elder said, grabbing a velvet bag from the table behind him. "And if you want to keep your son that badly, and still do not wish to cooperate, we will make you." He grabbed a handful of powder from the bag and threw it on Leo. "There. No go assume your duties to your charges, Leo. And don't go to your son's birthday party. You will pay dearly if you do."

Leo nodded and orbed away, not realizing that he was under a spell that could never be broken.

"Those bastards!" Chris yelled as the scenery started to become blurry once again. "How could they do this to me?! How could they make me go through so much pain in my life because my father wasn't there?!"

The scenery around them turned to white once again, and Prue pulled Chris close, hugging him and stroking his hair.

"How could they do that?" Chris asked, a single tear flowing down his cheek.

"You have to move on from that, Chris. You can't hold a grudge at the elders. If you don't move on and battle your inner demons, then you can never leave this place. You will be stuck here, while your body sleeps. Forever," Prue said, looking him in the eyes.

"What time is it at home?" Chris asked, starting to calm himself down.

"I don't know. Let's see what's happening there, shall we?" Prue asked, waving a hand, causing the scenery around them to change to that of Chris's current room.

Phoebe, Paige, and Leo were surrounding Chris, who was shaking on his bed, sweat covering his face.

"Chris, please wake up," Phoebe pleaded, kneeling next to him, tears streaming down her face.

"That must be one hell of a dream," Paige said from the end of the bed, staring down at her nephew.

Phoebe looked up at Leo. "You were the first one here. How long has he been doing this?"

Leo had tears in his eyes. "I've been in here for about ten minutes. I don't know how long he had been doing it before I heard him, though."

"What time is it?" Paige asked herself, glancing at Chris's clock. "One in the morning. Nice."

"Paige, don't you even care that our nephew could be dying?!" Phoebe yelled, looking up at her sister.

"Of course I care, Phoebe! But there's obviously nothing we can do! We just have to wait it out!" Paige yelled back.

Leo ignored the two's bickering and knelt down next to his son, stroking his hair gently. "What's going on in that head of yours, huh? You better be okay when this is over. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't."

Chris looked back at Prue. "I'm ready."

"Ready to go face the next inner demon that you have to conjure?" Prue asked, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"No. I'm ready to go home," Chris said, looking back at his father and two aunts.

"I'm sorry, Chris. We can't yet. Not until all of your demons are conjured," Prue said, sighing and taking Chris's hands in her own as the scenery began to become blurry once more.

"How many are there?" Chris asked pleadingly, wishing that he had never gone to sleep that night.

"I don't know. Only time will tell," Prue said as the scenery around them changed once again, pulling them into another moment that Chris had to face.

O.O.O.O.O

Wow. I just realized how difficult making long chapters is with this kind of story. That's why I had to add that thing of him looking at his body "sleeping" with Leo, Phoebe, and Paige surrounding him. And don't worry about Paige. She really is worried. That's why she's being a bitch. Because she's so worried. Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	3. Don't Forget Me

O.O

sailorwind: Thank you so much for the advice. It helped out so much with the first chapter of one of my stories. I can't tell you how much it helped me. I can't even begin to describe it. All I can say is that it helped out a lot, and I'm very grateful.

Inner Demons:

Chapter 3: Don't Forget Me

Chris looked around. "Why are we at my elementary school?"

"I don't know. Only you can answer that," Prue said, watching a nine year old Chris sit on the bench in front of the office.

A lady passed in front of him.

"Excuse me, but do you know what time it is?" Little Chris asked, looking upset.

"It's almost four," the lady said, facing him. "Do you need my to call your parents, little one?"

"No. It's okay. My daddy should be here any minute," Little Chris said, sighing.

The lady smiled and walked away.

Little Chris looked around and sat there for about ten minutes before getting up and walking into the boys' bathroom.

"Do you know how to orb yet?" Prue asked, facing Chris.

"No. Dad didn't have the time to teach me," Chris said, sighing.

Little Chris closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few moments, he sighed, giving up. "It's no use. I'll never be able to orb."

He walked out into the hallway and sat back down on the bench.

After another ten minutes, the lady walked back up to him. "I can call your mommy if you like?"

Chris was about to open his mouth when Leo ran down the hallway.

"Chris, I'm so sorry," he said, taking his hand and starting to walking down the hall, dragging his youngest son with him. "The elders gave me a new charged today, and I forgot that I had promised to pick you up. I was with her all day. I'm so sorry, buddy."

"That's right," Chris said, smiling a bit. "Mom figured out that the elders had put a spell on Dad a few months after Wyatt's birthday. She took it off. But I guess the elders still kept him busy."

Little Chris looked up at Leo. "Daddy, you forgot about me?"

Leo sighed, looking upset as he knelt in front of his son. "Yeah. I did. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll make it up to you. I'll take you out later, okay?"

Little Chris smiled slightly and nodded. "Will you take me to the zoo?"

Leo smiled. "Sure." He got back up and took Chris's hand, walking into the bathroom and orbing home.

Piper sighed in relief and smiled, hugging Little Chris tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad that you're okay. I was so worried."

Leo grimaced. "That was my fault."

"Daddy forgot about me," Little Chris said, no longer smiling.

Piper stood up and faced Leo. "He what?"

"Piper, I'm so sorry. The elders -"

Piper kneeled down next to Little Chris. "Can you go play with your brother upstairs?"

Little Chris nodded and ran out of the room.

Piper stood up and faced Leo. "It's always about the elders! What is wrong with them! Why do they want our son to grow up without a father?!"

Leo sighed and looked down at the floor. "I don't know, Piper. I don't get it, either. But there's nothing I can do."

"First that stupid spell, and now making you run off every time Chris needs you!" Piper yelled in frustration.

"I don't like it anymore than you do," Leo said, sighing.

"I don't just not like it, Leo! I hate it!" Piper yelled.

"I get that you're mad, but -"

"No, Leo! I'm not mad! I'm pissed off! You're not the one who has to see our son go through the pain of never being able to see his father! I do! You're never around to see it, Leo! And it hurts him so much! I can't stand it! I don't want to see him going through that pain anymore! Now orb me Up There so I can give the elders a piece of my mind!" she yelled.

"Piper, you know I can't do that," Leo said, sighing.

"I don't care if it's against the rules! Do it!" Piper yelled.

"I could get my wings clipped," Leo pleaded.

"Then become mortal! I don't care! Orb me up there!" Piper yelled.

"Piper, I can't."

"You're not any better than they are!" Piper yelled, storming out of the room.

Leo sighed and sat down on the couch, tears in his eyes. He looked upward. "Why don't you want me to spend any time with my son? Why are you set on torturing me this way?"

"Dad never wanted to abandon me. The elders made him," Chris said, backing up a bit and leaning against the wall.

"I need my son, and my son needs me, damnit!" Leo yelled, standing up. "He can't grow up without a father! I don't care if you think his uncles and his mother can take my place! They can't! They just can't!"

Tears came to Chris's eyes. "But it always seemed like -"

Tears started slowly streaming down Leo's face. "At least give me tonight. One trip to the zoo. I'll even take Wyatt along if I have to. Just let me keep that one promise. I don't want to cause Chris anymore pain than I already have."

"I want to go home!" Chris yelled, hitting the wall. "Let me go home!"

Prue put a hand on Chris's arm. "I know, Chris. But we can't yet. We still have more memories, more moments, to go through."

"I don't want to go through them! I understand! I understand that my father never meant to abandon me! That he was forced into it! And I want to go home now!" Chris yelled.

There came a jingle.

Leo looked up and sighed, orbing Up There.

"Leo, we can't allow you to take Chris to the zoo," an elder said, sighing.

"I promised him -"

"You promised a lot of things, Leo. But it doesn't mean that you went through with your promises," the elder said.

"It's because you guys won't let me!" Leo yelled.

"I suggest that you stop making promises," the elder said before walking away.

"Let me keep this one promise or I'll clip my wings!" Leo yelled at him.

The elder immediately turned around. "Fine, Leo. This one promise. But don't make anymore."

Leo smiled slightly before orbing next to Little Chris, who was playing with Wyatt in their room. "Hey, guys."

Little Chris smiled and hugged Leo. "Daddy!"

"You wanna go to the zoo now?" Leo asked, smiling.

Little Chris nodded. "Yeah!"

"I don't want to go to the zoo," Wyatt whined. "Do I have to come, Dad? I'm eleven. I'm passed that."

Leo smirked. "No, Wyatt, you don't have to come."

Wyatt smiled. "Good. I have some homework to do, anyway."

Leo nodded and orbed away with Little Chris.

Chris smiled after seeing the happiness on his younger version's face as the scenery became blurry.

Prue looked over at him and smiled. "Good memories?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. That was the best night that I had ever lived through in my life."

"And you were only nine. That's pretty sad," Prue said, losing her smile.

"Yeah, but I remember everything. That night was great. After we went to the zoo, Dad took me out for ice cream. And I forgot about him forgetting me. I didn't remember until I saw this," Chris said, still slightly smiling.

"Then I wonder why you were scared of this moment. I wonder why you feared it," Prue said, looking confused.

Chris faced her. "I think, in somewhere in my subconscious, I remembered this moment. And I feared it. I feared Dad forgetting about me," he said, no longer smiling.

"You're afraid that the Leo you're with right now will forget about you?" Prue asked, crossing her arms.

"No. I'm afraid that Dad in general, no matter in what time or what age, will forget about me. Will forget about me being his son. And, later in my life after this moment, that's what it seemed like. It seemed like he had forgotten his own son," Chris said, sighing and looking upset.

Prue looked up. "We're almost done."

"How do you know?" Chris asked, looking confused.

"I don't know. I just do. I just know that we're almost done. We weren't meant to have many memories. But, we only have a few more after this one," she said, motioning the scenery, which was no longer blurry.

O.O.O.O.O

Let's see . . . I'm guessing this story will be about eight chapters long. But, it's gonna be longer than a few of my stories. Stories I've written in the past that weren't so long. I'm sorry, but I can't think of many moments that Chris has to fear. I can think of a few, but not many. Oh well. I think eight chapters is enough. Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	4. Don't Leave Me

O.O

Inner Demons:

Chapter 4: Don't Leave Me

Chris looked around, seeing his house once again. The sun room, to be more exact. "Wow. All the things I fear seem to always happen in my house."

Prue smiled. "You spend most of your time here. The manor makes us stronger. Because we're Halliwells."

Chris smiled and nodded and Piper walked into the room carrying the Book of Shadows, looking extremely upset.

Phoebe walked up behind her, tear stains evident on her face. "Anything on the demon that killed Paige?" she asked, blowing her nose.

Piper shook her head, looking like she was about to cry. "No. We didn't even see it, Phoebe. How are we going to find who did this to her?"

Phoebe shook her head, tears starting to stream down her face. "I don't know. Now we've lost our older sister and our younger sister. What makes us so special?"

"I don't know," Piper said, leaning on her younger sister and starting to sob.

"I remember this," Chris said, looking about ready to cry. "I remember this day. This is the day -"

Leo walked in and sat next to his wife, holding her close.

"We don't deserve to lose another sister, goddamn it!" Piper yelled.

"What did we do to deserve this?!" Phoebe yelled into her tissue. "What did we do?!"

There came a jingle.

"No, Leo! You can't leave me! You can't leave me right after I lost another sister!" Piper yelled.

"Piper, I'm sorry. I have to," Leo said before orbing away.

Richard walked in. "Can I, uh, sit down?"

Phoebe and Piper nodded, making space between them.

Richard sat down next to his sister-in-laws as tears started to fall. "Did you found out who killed her?"

"No. But we won't rest until we have," Phoebe said, wiping a few tears away with her tissue.

"We promise," Piper said, flipping through the book.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Richard asked hopefully.

Phoebe shook her head. "We're lookin for him based on how he killed her."

"How do we know it was a male?" Piper asked, looking up at the two.

"We don't. All we know is that it kills horribly. But, anything who kills like that has to be a male, doesn't it?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, um, how about you and Richard go check out the park?" Piper asked.

"The place that Paige was killed?" Richard asked, staring at Piper.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. See if we can find anything," Phoebe said, standing up. "C'mon, Richard."

Richard sighed and nodded, leaving the room with Phoebe.

Piper put the book on the table and started crying. "It's not fair! Why did you take away another sister from me?! Why not me?! Why didn't you take me instead?!"

"I can take you, but not in exchange for Aunt Paige," Wyatt said, grinning evilly at his mother as he walked into the sun room.

Piper stared at her oldest. "Wyatt?" she asked, standing up.

"That's right, Mother. I killed Aunt Paige. And I won't stop killing until all of The Charmed Ones are dead," Wyatt said, looking her up and down. "Even if that means killing my own mother."

"No!!!" Chris yelled, tears starting to stream down his face. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomache as he cried. "No. I can't watch this again. Not again."

Prue had her hand to her mouth as she watched the scene play out in front of her.

Little Chris walked into the room. "Wyatt, leave her alone."

Wyatt smiled down at his little brother. "Hello, Christopher. Come to watch our mother die?"

"I said to leave her alone!" Little Chris yelled, telekinetically throwing Wyatt into a window, shaddering it.

Wyatt glared at Little Chris and telekinetically sent him out of the room, making him crash into the stairs.

"Stop it!" Piper yelled, tears starting to stream down her face. She ran over to Little Chris. "Oh, baby, are you okay?"

"He is, but you won't be," Wyatt said, walking over to the two. "Excalibur!" He smiled as the sword appeared in his hands.

"Wyatt, please. Don't do this," Piper pleaded.

"Dad!" Little Chris yelled. "Dad, please! Dad!"

Wyatt looked around and smirked evilly. "He's not coming, little brother. He'll never come. Because I'll kill him. And he'll never respond to your calls again."

"Wyatt, please," Piper pleaded.

Wyatt looked back at her and grinned evilly before sticking the sword in her stomache.

Piper screamed in pain as she fell to the floor.

Wyatt stuck it in further, causing Piper to scream again, then pulled it back out quickly.

Piper's body fell to the ground, and Wyatt just smiled down at her.

"Goodbye, Mother," he said, starting to laugh.

"Oh my god," Prue whispered, tears starting to fall down her face.

"DAD!!!!!" Little Chris screamed, kneeling down next to Piper. He put her hands over her wound and concentrated on healing her. When nothing happened, he fell on her and started sobbing on her lifeless body.

Phoebe, Jason, and Richard walked into the room.

"Piper!!!" Phoebe yelled, running over to her, tears starting to stream down her face. "Oh, god, no. Please. Not Piper. She's always been there for me." She looked up at Wyatt and Excalibur. "What did you do to her?"

Wyatt grinned evilly down at her. "What do you think I did?"

Phoebe stood up. "You killed Paige."

Wyatt nodded. "I did. Then I killed Mother. Now it's your turn, Auntie," he said, sticking the sword into Phoebe's stomache.

"No!!! Phoebe!!!" Jason yelled, starting to run over.

Richard held him back. "We have to get out of here."

"Are you crazy?! He's killing my wife, and he's already killed yours!" Jason yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Go. While you still can," Phoebe said as blood started to spill from her mouth.

"No. No, god, Phoebe -"

"Go," Phoebe said as Wyatt pulled the sword from her.

Phoebe fell to the ground, blood still seeping out of her wound and her mouth.

"DAD!!!!!" Chris yelled, starting to sob even harder.

"Phoebe!!!!" Jason yelled, running over.

"You made a mistake by not listening to your wife," Wyatt said, throwing a fireball at Jason, who erupted into flames.

"Chris!" Richard yelled.

Chris looked up at him. "I can't."

"Chris, before he kills you, too!" Richard yelled.

Chris nodded and quickly ran over to Richard.

"So sorry, Richard, but I can't allow you to take my little brother from me. That's just not nice," Wyatt said, throwing a fireball at Richard, who also erupted into flames.

"NO!!!! DAD!!!!!" Chris yelled, falling to floor, sobbing.

Wyatt walked over to Chris and pulled him up by his hair, forcing his younger brother to look at him. "They're gone, Christopher. And I'm all you have left."

"That's not true! I have Prue, Dad and Grandpa, you bastard!" Chris yelled.

Wyatt backhanded Chris. "Little brother, you shouldn't be using that kind of language. You're only fourteen."

"Screw you, asshole," Chris said before orbing away.

The scene once again went blurry.

Prue wiped away her tears and waved her hand, causing the scenery to change to that of Chris's room, where he was still in bed, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo still surrounding him.

Chris was now squirming around in bed, tears streaming down his face.

"Chris, wake up!" Phoebe yelled, shaking him.

"It's not going to work! You've tried that already!" Paige yelled, tears slowly flowing down his face.

"I can't stand see him like this," Leo whispered, stroking Chris's hair as best as he could considering that Chris was still squirming around. "It hurts."

Prue waved her arm again, the scenery turning white.

Chris had tears streaming down his face, on the ground, trying to stay calm.

Prue kneeled down next to him. "It's okay to cry, Chris. You just saw your mother, your aunt, and your uncles die for the second time in your life. It's okay to cry."

"Richard just wanted to get me away from Wyatt. He wanted to keep me safe. He loved me. I was his nephew. His little buddy. All he wanted to do was make sure that I didn't die. And he's the one who died. He died trying to save me," Chris sobbed, leaning onto Prue.

"I know, sweetie," Prue said, stroking Chris's hair. She sighed. "What do you fear from that?"

"I'm afraid that my father will just sit back and watch while more of my family members die," Chris said, calming down a bit.

"Do you notice that everything you fear is centered around Leo?" Prue asked, standing up and helping Chris up. She looked him in the eyes. "Is that possibly because you're giving him a hard time?"

Chris looked down at the ground, not answering her question.

"He didn't do anything yet, Chris. Just remember that," Prue said as the scenery started to go blurry again.

O.O.O.O.O

Wow. That was an emotional chapter for me to write. Oh, poor Chris. I feel bad for him. He had to watch four people that he loved die again. For the second time. By his own brother. Oh well. He'll get over it. Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	5. Happy Birthday

O.O

Inner Demons:

Chapter 5: Happy Birthday

Chris looked around and smiled as the scenery turned to that of the park. But then he stopped smiling once he realized what it meant.

Little Chris, who wasn't so little anymore, I might add, paced around the park in front of a bench.

"He promised to be here. He promised," he growled, kicking a nearby metal trashcan.

Little Prue, his thirteen year old cousin, walked up to him. "Chris, are you okay?"

Little Chris faced her. "Wyatt killed Grandpa today. While you were at school."

"You're dad didn't stop him?" Little Prue asked, confused.

Little Chris shook his head. "No. He didn't. I haven't seen him in over a year. But he promised that he'd meet me at this spot, in this park, on my seventeenth birthday. And he's not here. He promised me, Prue."

Little Prue sighed and sat on the bench. "Well, your dad doesn't keep his promises. You know that."

"He promised to keep this one," Little Chris said, sitting down next to her.

Little Prue looked at him, smiling a bit. "He promised to keep a promise?"

Little Chris smiled a bit, chuckling. "Yeah. That does sound a bit strange once you say it out loud."

Wyatt walked up to them. "Hello, Christopher, Prudence."

"Why do you always insist on using our full names?" Little Prue asked, looking confused and disgusted.

Wyatt ignored her comment. "Christopher, join me."

"Never. I will never join you, Wyatt," Little Chris said, getting up and facing his older brother.

"I was so scared of him, but I was more scared of losing Prue," Chris said, tears coming to his eyes. "I had no choice but to stand up to him."

Prue smiled slightly. "Who's daughter is Prue?"

Chris faced her. "Like you don't know. She's Aunt Phoebe's daughter."

Prue smiled wider. "Thanks, Phoebes."

Chris rolled his eyes and turned back to the scene.

"If you don't join me, Christopher, I will kill everyone that you hold close and dear to your heart," Wyatt said, looking down at his little brother.

"I believe that you've already done that," Little Chris said, glaring at Wyatt.

"No, Christopher, I haven't. Our father and our cousin are still alive. And you don't want to lose them," Wyatt said, grinning evilly down at Little Chris.

"I don't hold Dad 'close and dear to my heart'," Little Chris said, smiling a bit at the thought.

"Yes you do. You know you do. Even after everything he's done to you, you still love him. You hate him, but you love him too much for his own good. And you know it, too," Wyatt said, staring down at his brother.

"Don't you dare hurt them," Little Chris said, backing up towards Little Prue, trying to protect her. He turned around quickly to see Little Prue being held captive by demons, obviously immune to their powers.

Wyatt started laughing at Little Chris's scared and panicked look.

"PRUE!!!" Little Chris yelled, starting to run over to her.

Wyatt grabbed his arm. "Not this time, Christopher. You can't save her this time. You may have last time, but it's different now."

"NO!!!" Little Chris yelled, tears starting to stream down his face.

"Chris, help!!!" Little Prue yelled as one of the demons summoned an athame in his hand.

Little Chris telekinetically threw Wyatt backwards, and started running over to Prue.

But he was too late. The demon had stabbed Little Prue in the stomache.

"NO!!!" Little Chris yelled, running and skidding by her side as the demons shimmered away. He grabbed her and held her now lifeless body close. "Prue . . ." he sobbed.

Wyatt walked over to him, smirking evilly.

Little Chris looked up at him and glared daggers at his older brother. "How could you?!?!?! She was all I had left!!! She was the last person alive on this earth that cared for me!!! And who I cared for!!! How could you?!?!?!"

"I did it to get to you, Christopher. And she's not all you had left. I'm all that you have left. So join me," Wyatt said, holding out a hand to Little Chris.

"I will do no such thing," Little Chris said, telekinetically throwing Wyatt halfway across the park.

Leo orbed in, looking shocked and sad as he saw his youngest son holding his niece's body close. "Oh my god . . ."

Little Chris quickly stood up and punched his father. "This was all your fault! You should've shown up sooner! You should've been here this past year! It's all your fault!"

"Chris -" Leo started, but stopped when Little Chris started sobbing again. He looked down at his youngest and held him close.

Wyatt walked up behind them, summoning a darklighter bow and arrow (An: Is that what they're called, or do they have their own special name? I think they do, I'm just not sure. Hey, guess what?! It's my birthday! I'm finally 15!) on the way.

Little Chris saw Wyatt before he attacked and quickly pushed Leo out of the way, taking the arrow in the shoulder, falling to the ground.

"Chris!!!" Leo yelled, quickly getting up as Wyatt orbed away.

Little Chris quickly pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, breathing slowly and deeply as blood went everywhere.

Leo quickly knelt down next to Little Chris and heeled his shoulder. He smiled slightly. "I thought you were mad at me?"

Little Chris smiled slightly back. "I am. But that doesn't mean I want to lose the last person I have left."

Leo smiled and hugged Little Chris tightly. "I love you so much, Chris. And I'm so sorry I haven't been around a lot. I'm so sorry."

"What a nice reunion," Wyatt said from behind his father. "Too bad it has to end."

Leo quickly got up and faced his oldest, only to receive an arrow in the chest.

Wyatt smirked evilly at Leo as he fell to the ground. "Nice to see you, Father. Have a good afterlife." He turned to Little Chris. "And you. You have a good birthday," he said before orbing away.

"No!!! Dad!!!" Little Chris yelled, tears streaming down his face once again as he knelt next to his father. "No . . ."

"Chris, don't you ever give up. You understand me? Don't you ever give up," Leo said, barely breathing.

"No . . . Dad . . ." Little Chris said, starting to sob. "No. Don't leave me. Please. Don't leave me."

"Chris, I love you so much. And I'm so proud of you," Leo said, stroking his son's cheek. "You've done so much good in the world. Don't give up. And keep doing so much good. For your mother."

"Don't leave me all alone. Please," Little Chris said as Leo took his last breath. "NO!!! WYATT, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!"

Chris wiped away some of the tears that were streaming down his face as the scenery went blurry again. "No . . . Daddy . . ." he said as he fell to the ground in tears.

Prue knelt down next to him. She pulled him close and started stroking his hair. "Shh. It'll all be okay. You'll save the future, and they'll all be alive again. I promise."

"You can't promise that," Chris mumbled into her shoulder.

Prue smiled. "I can and I just did."

Chris looked up at her, smiling slightly. "You're everything Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Dad have told me about. You live up to the stories."

Prue smiled. "Thanks . . . I think . . ."

Chris smiled widely as the scenery turned again.

O.O.O.O.O

Wow. Writing this chapter made me cry. Because I love Leo so much and it hurt to kill him off, even if I really didn't, ya know? It hurts to kill one of your favourite characters. So now I just have to hurry up and write the next chapter so I know he's not really gone. : P Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	6. Guilty Conscience

O.O

Note: Little Chris will be turned into Alt. Chris for Alternate Chris, since Little Chris isn't so little anymore. : P

Inner Demons:

Chapter 6: Guilty Conscience

"No. Don't make me watch this," Chris said as the scenery changed to that of the spider demon's cave.

"You have to Chris," Prue said, hugging him from the side and not letting go.

"You don't know me! You don't know me!" Alt. Chris yelled, punching Leo continuously

Then something happened. Alt. Chris wasn't infected anymore. He wasn't a demon anymore. He was normal. But he kept punching Leo.

"Chris!" Piper yelled as she, Phoebe, and Paige quickly walked in. "Chris! Chris, look at me," she demanded, grabbing his arm and pulling him off Leo. "It's okay now."

Alt. Chris looked at his mother, then back over at his father before exiting the cave.

Leo watched Alt. Chris leave the cave before resting his head on the ground and looking up at the top of the cave, sighing.

"Wait. Why is it changing?" Chris asked as the scenery changed again.

"There's more. But at a later time," Prue said, smiling slightly.

"So, maybe you didn't come back here just to save Wyatt. Maybe you came back to save us, too," Leo said, looking up at Alt. Chris, you was sitting on the bridge

"I doubt it," Alt. Chris said with tears in his eyes before he orbed away.

Leo sighed and looked down at the passing traffic as tears slowly made their way down his face.

"Oh my god. He's crying," Chris said, walking over to his father.

Leo sat down where Alt. Chris was and put his head in his hands. "Oh my god. How could I be such a horrible father? Why would I abandon my child like that? How could I abandon my child like that?" He looked up, tears streaming down his face. "I promise I'll do better this time around, Chris. I promise."

"Oh my god," Chris said, staring at his father.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Prue asked, raising her eyebrows. "You just beat the crap out of your father, then shut him out, and all you can say to his tears is 'oh my god'?"

Chris faced her. "Well, what else am I supposed to say?"

"'I'm sorry' might be a nice start," Prue said, shrugging.

"Well, I'm not really next to him right now, so I kinda can't, Aunt Prue. Alright? So stop hassling me. You're as bad as Mom," Chris said, sighing and smiling slightly.

"Did you just say that I'm like my younger sister?" Prue asked, pretending to be offended. She smiled. "Let's just get back to your inner demons so you can go home."

Chris nodded and the two turned back to Leo.

Leo sighed and wiped away some tears before orbing home.

"Leo, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, looking concerned as she walked over to him, Paige following.

"He hates me," Leo said, sighing in defeat as he sat down on the couch.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked, looking sympathetic.

Leo nodded. "He hates me," he said as more tears started to fall.

"Oh, Leo," Phoebe said, pulling him close. "I'm sure that he doesn't really hate you."

"Phoebe, he almost killed Leo. I think that falls under the 'hate' category," Paige said, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"Paige, you're not helping," Phoebe said with wide eyes, looking over at her younger sister.

"He told me what I did, but the thing is, I just can't believe that I would do that," Leo said, looking over at the two.

"Well, what did he say you did?" Phoebe asked, turning back to him.

"He says that I wasn't there for him. He says that I was there for everyone else, but not me. Why would I abandon him like that? I mean, it was hard leaving Wyatt and never being able to see him. Why would I do that to Chris, too?" Leo asked, more tears falling.

Paige got up and grabbed a tissue, handing it to Leo.

"I don't know. Maybe you didn't mean to," Phoebe said, shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, looking confused.

Phoebe shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe he was forced to."

Paige stared at her.

Phoebe sighed. "Paige, you know as well as I that Leo is not the kind of man to become a deadbeat dad. He's just not. And I don't believe that he meant to abandon Chris. I think he was forced into it."

"But why would anybody do that?" Paige asked, looking upset. "I mean, Chris is a great guy. Why would anyone want to him to grow up without a father?"

"I don't know," Phoebe said, sighing.

"Let's face it, Phoebe. Leo changed in Chris's future. He didn't want to hang out with his sons," Paige said, sighing.

"No. I was there for Wyatt," Leo said, wiping off his face, even though more tears came.

"Well, then maybe you just hated Chris," Paige said, shrugging. "I don't know. Don't ask me. I'm confused as it is."

Piper walked into the room. "Hey, guys. Leo, are you okay?" she asked, concerned as she walked over to him.

"Chris hates him," Paige said, sighing.

"C'mon, Paige," Phoebe said, dragging her out of the room.

At the mention of the truth, more tears started streaming down Leo's face.

"Oh, Leo," Piper said, sitting down next to him and holding him close.

"I'm so sorry, Piper," Leo said, now practically sobbing.

"Leo -"

"I'll do better this time. I promise. I'll do better," Leo said, looking into Piper's eyes.

Piper smiled sadly as she stared back into Leo's eyes. She started stroking the side of his head. "I know you will, Leo. I know you will."

"I won't abandon him this time. I'll make everything right," Leo said, looking down at Piper's stomache.

"I know, Leo. I know. You won't let it happen again. I know," Piper said, sighing sadly. She pulled Leo close and stroked his hair. "It'll all be okay. I promise."

Chris felt tears on his face as he watched his parents. "Oh my god."

"Great. Now we're back to this again," Prue said, sighing, as the scenery started to get blurry once more.

"I wanna go home," Chris said, facing her.

"No. We still have one more to go. Granted, you're supposed to have more, but seeing a lot of these has conquered demons you didn't even know you had," Prue said, smiling slightly.

"So, after this one, I can go home?" Chris asked, looking hopeful.

"That's not for me to decide, Chris," Prue said, shrugging.

"What do you mean? Who decides?" Chris asked, looking confused and alarmed.

"You inner demon hunter," Prue said, smiling.

"What?" Chris asked, looking totally confused now, staring at Prue like she was insane.

Prue laughed. "Your conscience, silly."

"You scare me," Chris said, staring at her.

"You wouldn't be the first," Prue said, smirking, as the scenery changed once again.

O.O.O.O.O

Poor Leo . . . Oh well. At least I'm not sad about killing him anymore! : P Anyway, review please! Ciao! : D

Hannah


	7. Pulling Away And Shutting Out

O.O

Inner Demons:

Chapter 7: Pulling Away And Shutting Out

Chris looked around him as the scenery changed to that of the manor sitting room (An: The room in front of the stairs. You know, I found out that the manor is a very confusing place. It has so many rooms. If you want to see a virtual tour of the bottom floor, go to: timpetros. com / html / fspTV19 . html . That's what I took. It's very good! Just remember to take out the spaces! This site's so picky! : D).

"Great. We're in the manor. Again," Chris said, sighing.

"Like I said before, it's where everyone spends most of their time. We're stronger in the manor," Prue said, smiling as she raised her eyebrows.

Chris rolled his eyes just as Alt. Chris walked into the room, Leo following.

"Chris, please," Leo pleaded.

Alt. Chris turned to face Leo, and sighed. "I don't want to talk. All I want to do is find the demon that's after Wyatt and go back home. Alright?"

"Chris, please. Just for a few minutes," Leo pleaded.

"You know, begging is a really pathetic way to try to get your son to talk to you. You should work on how you ask me," Alt. Chris said before starting to head up the stairs.

"I don't care. I just want you to talk to me," Leo said, walking up after him.

Alt. Chris turned around. "What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?"

"Chris -"

"No, you don't seem to get it. I don't want to talk to you. Ever. If you want to talk to me, wait until I'm born and old enough to talk," Alt. Chris said before starting to walk back up the stairs.

Leo grabbed his arm. "Chris, I just want to make everything right between us."

"If you want to make everything right, be there for the baby. It's too late for me," Alt. Chris said, staring down at Leo.

"I don't believe that," Leo said.

"Well, you better start. Because if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to put a restraining spell on you, so you can't even walk close to me. Don't think I won't. I'm tired of you bugging me. Nothing's going to change. Ever," Alt. Chris said, starting back up the stairs.

Once again, Leo stopped him. "I don't think that it's too late for you. I think you're just scared."

Alt. Chris sighed and turned back to Leo. "And what do I have to be scared of?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Leo said, shrugging.

"The only thing that scares me is knowing that I may not be able to save Wyatt. That's it. I'm not scared of anything that involves you," Alt. Chris said, raising his eyebrows.

"I think you're lying," Leo said, crossing his arms.

"First you bug me day and night, and now you're accusing me of lying!" Alt. Chris yelled in, unwilling to believe his ears. "This is unbelievable!"

"Chris -"

"No. Just leave me alone. Please," Alt. Chris said before taking a final look at his father and walking up the stairs.

Phoebe walked up to Leo, sighing. "I think he is afraid."

Leo sat down on the stairs. "Really?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah. I think he's scared of getting close to you again. Because he doesn't want to be shut out again," she said, sitting down next to Leo. "He doesn't want to get hurt by his father again."

"But I won't hurt him, Phoebe. I just want him to understand that I'm not the father that he remembers growing up with," Leo said, sighing.

"I know. But he has to be willing to understand. And I don't think he is," Phoebe said, sighing.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Paige asked, walking over to them. "I mean, Phoebes, you and I both have tried talking to Chris. But he just doesn't want to budge. He's inherited both Piper and Leo's stubbornness."

Phoebe smiled and laughed slightly, nodding. "Yeah, he did."

"You know, you guys have a real habit of talking about me like I'm not sitting right next to you," Leo pointed out, smiling slightly.

"Sorry, Leo," Phoebe said, laughing slightly. "We don't mean to. We're just trying to figure things out."

"Yeah. It's a sister thing," Paige said, smiling.

Alt. Chris walked down. "I think I have another lead on what demon gets to Wyatt."

"Chris, you always say that, and it never turns out to be true," Paige said, shrugging. "Plus, you should be talking to your father rather then demanding Phoebe and I to hunt demons."

"What father?" Alt. Chris asked, pretending to be confused.

Phoebe sighed sadly and looked over at Leo. It was obvious that that really hurt him.

"Chris, c'mon. Stop this," Paige pleaded. "Just talk to him."

"There's nothing to talk about! What I went through may be your future, but it's my past! And if I've learned anything from running from Wyatt all the time so he didn't kill me, is that I can't let the past affect the future!" Alt. Chris yelled.

"Then what are you doing right now?" Paige asked, crossing her arms.

"Trying to get you to vanquish a demon," Alt. Chris said, handing her a potion.

Paige sighed. "Fine. But you have to talk to him eventually," she said before orbing away.

Alt. Chris turned to Phoebe. "Now for you."

"I'm not vanquishing a demon today! I have a date!" Phoebe said, standing up.

"You always have a date," Alt. Chris said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. I know. I do that on purpose, too," Phoebe said, starting to walk up the stairs.

Alt. Chris sighed and orbed in front of her. "You can go on your date after you vanquish the demon. Got it?"

"You're a mean whitelighter, you know that?" Phoebe said before taking the potion from him and walking back down the stairs and into the hall.

"Can we talk now?" Leo asked, looking up at his son.

Alt. Chris turned and looked down at him. "No," he said before orbing away.

"I can't believe I was so cruel to him," Chris said, tears streaming down his face as the scenery turned blurry again.

Prue walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay now. You know what you did. And now you can fix it."

"I basically shut him out like he shut me out," Chris said, not listening to her.

"Well, everything's okay now. Because you can go home," Prue said, hugging him tightly. She looked him in the eyes. "Don't forget me, you hear?"

Chris smiled at her. "Never."

"Good," Prue said, hugging him even tighter.

"Thanks, Aunt Prue," Chris said, hugging her back.

"For what?" Prue asked, facing him, looking confused.

"For helping me through this. For making me realize what I was so afraid of," Chris said, smiling slightly.

"You're welcome. But now it's time for you to go home," Prue said, smiling as tears came to her eyes. "Just remember that I'm always looking after you, and I'm so proud of you, my little nephew."

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 7! The next chapter's gonna be that last one. Sorry! I just wanted to write this story quickly before I lost my inspiration! But I hope all of you enjoyed it, and will enjoy that last chapter just as much! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	8. Facing The Facts

O.O

Inner Demons:

Chapter 8: Facing The Facts

Chris gasped as he suddenly woke up, looking around.

Paige, Phoebe, and Leo were still at his side, looking kind of shocked at him just waking up like that.

Chris didn't see Leo, but only Paige and Phoebe. "Where's Dad?"

"Right here," Leo said from the other side of him.

Chris quickly turned and stared at his father for a moment before hugging him tightly, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry."

"Shh. It's all okay now," Leo said, stroking Chris's hair. "Everything's okay."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm so sorry," Chris said, tears starting to stream down his face.

Phoebe and Paige looked over at each other, looking happy.

"No, Chris, it's okay. It's okay," Leo said, holding Chris even closer.

O.O

The next week, everyone was happy in the manor. Well, almost everyone. Piper was still staying at magic school, so she wasn't happy in the manor. She was happy at magic school! : P

Paige walked into the kitchen to see Leo and Chris laughing a smiling together.

"Well, this is quite a change," Paige said, smiling, sitting down next to the two.

"Well, my 'journey' forced me to think about some things, as well as discovering others," Chris said, taking a swing of his beer, having told the three about what was going on while he was asleep.

"You're just going to watch him drink alcohol like that?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrows over at Leo.

"Well, he's twenty-two. He can drink. And I can't stop him," Leo said, shrugging.

"Sure you can. Like this," Paige said, getting up and taking Chris's beer from him and pouring it out in the sink. She smiled at the halfway pissed off Chris and sat back down.

"Well, I guess that's one way to do it," Leo said, smiling.

Paige smiled and turned back to Chris. "What things were you forced to think about?"

Chris sighed. "Do I really have to share?"

"Yes! We were worried sick!" Paige said, smiling slightly.

Chris smiled. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "Basically I was forced to think about the things I feared from Dad. And then conquer those fears."

"Wait. You're scared of Leo?" Paige asked, looking confused.

Chris laughed. "No. It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Well, what did you fear?" Paige asked, looking interested.

Chris sighed and looked down at the floor. "I feared that Dad would forget about me, like he did when I was nine."

"What do you mean, I forgot you?" Leo asked, looking confused.

Chris looked over at him. "You were supposed to pick me up from school. The elders had made you do something or other, and you ended up forgetting about me. I was there for an hour before you finally showed up."

"Oh. I'm sor -"

Chris smiled. "Don't apologize. You haven't done it yet. Beside, you took me to the zoo afterwards, so I was a happy camper."

"The zoo makes you happy. I'll remember that," Leo said, smiling.

"What else?" Paige asked, breaking the happy moment.

"Well, I also feared that Dad wouldn't show up when I really needed him. I watched almost everyone I cared about die, and I called and called for him, but he never showed up," Chris said, tears coming to his eyes. "I watched Mom, Aunt Phoebe and both my uncles die that day. And I was screaming for him the whole time. But I was forced to watch them die. And I couldn't do anything about it."

Leo put an arm around Chris and held him close.

"Oh my god," Paige said, tears coming to her eyes. "You didn't watch me die?"

"No. You had already been killed that morning," Chris said, looking up at her. "It broke Mom and Aunt Phoebe's hearts. They couldn't believe that they were forced to lose their older sister and then their younger sister. They took it so hard."

"Why weren't you killed?" Paige asked, looking confused.

"Oh, that's real nice," Phoebe said from the doorway. "'Yeah, basically your whole family was killed, so why not you, too?'"

"I didn't mean it like that," Paige said as Phoebe sat next to her.

"Well, one of my uncles, your husband, Aunt Paige, tried to save me. Tried to get me away. But that's how he died. Trying to save me," he said, sighing deeply.

"Chris, none of it was your fault," Paige said, putting a hand on his hands.

"I know. Up until last week, I blamed Dad. But it wasn't his fault. Nothing was," Chris said, tears coming to his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, looking confused.

"I found out something," Chris said, looking over at her.

"What'd you find out?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't tell you," Chris said, looking over at her.

"No. If it made you forgive Leo, then we want to know, mister," Phoebe said, pointing a finger at Chris.

Chris smiled. "Okay. I'll tell. But not now. I wanna finish with my fears first."

"Okie dokie. Then tell," Phoebe said, smiling.

"I was afraid that Dad was going to leave me again," Chris said, getting teary eyed.

"Leave you?" Paige asked, lookin confused.

"I watched him get killed right in front of me," Chris said as a few tears fell. "Right after my cousin was killed. I was afraid that he was going to leave me all alone again. With no one to turn to."

Leo pulled Chris even closer and held him tightly as Chris silently cried on his father's shoulder.

"So, I was the only one that you didn't watch die?" Paige asked, sounding upset.

Chris got control of himself and pulled away from Leo, wiping off his face. "Yeah. You were the only one."

"Oh my god. Chris, that must've been so hard for you," Phoebe said, putting a hand on his.

"Yeah. It was. That's why I learned that I can't let my past affect my present. Because if I let, I'll be in too much pain," Chris said, forcing back tears. "And what really stinks is that you guys were killed on one of my birthdays, and then Dad and my cousin were killed on another."

"Wow. What great birthday presents you got," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Who killed us?" Paige asked, interested.

"You know I can't tell you that," Chris said, looking over at her.

"Please?" Paige asked, doing the puppy dog pout.

Chris sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Paige. "Wyatt. Wyatt killed everyone. He killed Aunt Phoebe and Mom with Excalibur, my uncles with fireballs, my cousin with an athame, and Dad with a darklighter arrow. It's like he had it all planned out," he said, staring at the table.

"You don't know how he killed me?" Paige asked.

Chris shook his head as he looked up at her. "No. No one knew. You're body looked perfectly intact. You had no bruises, cuts, nothing. But you were dead. It was like your soul was just sucked right out of you."

Phoebe put her hand to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh my god."

"What a lovely way to die," Paige said sarcastically.

"Well, is there anything else you fear?" Phoebe asked, trying to get over the image of her baby sister's soul being sucked out of her body.

"No. Nothing," Chris said, looking back down at the table.

"Well, it seems as if they all revolved around Leo," Paige said, smiling.

Chris looked up at her, half-glaring. "So sue me."

"Well, what did you find out?" Phoebe asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Dad never meant to abandon me. The elders made him," Chris said, getting teary eyed.

"What?!" Leo yelled.

Chris looked over at him. "I don't know. The elders just said that since Wyatt was more powerful than me, you had to pay more attention to him. So nothing happened to him. And whenever you tried to be there for or hang out with me, they sent you away to one of your other charges. At first, they tried to put a spell on you, but Mom found out and took it off. Neither you or Mom understood it. And you both hated it. You didn't understand why the elders wanted your little boy to grow up without a daddy."

"Oh my god," Phoebe said, looking pissed.

"I have half the nerve to go up there and give them a piece of my mind," Paige said, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's horrible. Why would they do such a thing?" Phoebe asked.

Chris shrugged, looking back at her. "I don't know. They just did. Because I wasn't as powerful as Wyatt. The said that if Wyatt wasn't as powerful as he was, then Dad wouldn't be able to see either of us."

"So that's why he was never there?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. Basically. He made promises that knew he couldn't keep, though. He tried. He really did. He tried to keep everyone of them. And I'm wishing now that he didn't keep the promise to meet me at Golden Gate park on my seventeenth birthday. Because that's when Wyatt killed him," Chris said, looking down at the table again.

"Your life as been so hard," Paige said, getting up and hugging Chris.

"So let's stop talking about it and go out," Phoebe said, getting up. "We have to stop by P3 anyway. Let's go have some drinks."

"Phoebe, elders can't drink," Leo said, raising his eyebrows.

"Break the rules. It's not like you haven't before," Chris said, smiling as he got up.

"Well, Chris, I don't want to watch you drink," Paige said, looking sorry.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked. "He's over twenty-one."

"Yeah, but he's not even technically born for us yet," Paige said, looking over at Phoebe.

"Oh, Paige, grow up," Phoebe said, smiling.

Leo sighed. "Okay. Let's go. I guess I can have something to drink just this once," he said, looking over at Chris.

"That's all I ask," Chris said, smiling.

"Let's give them a minute," Phoebe whispered to Paige, pulling her out of the room.

Chris turned back to Leo, smiling. "You know, I may have not realized it before, but you're a pretty cool Dad. And I'm really glad I had to go through what I did. Or I wouldn't have ever realized it."

Leo smiled. "Well, I'm just really glad that you gave me another chance," he said, putting an arm around Chris's shoulders.

"You have Aunt Prue to thank for that," Chris said, smiling, remembering that he had left out the little detail that Prue was there the whole time.

"Prue?" Leo asked, looking confused.

"Yeah. She helped me. But don't tell the other aunts that. Or Mom. They'll have a fit," Chris said, smirking. "Now, we should go before the aunts that are alive get mad."

"Good plan," Leo said, nodding as the two left the room.

O.O.O.O.O

I liked the ending. I'm actually sad to see this story come to an end, but I'm glad I don't have to worry about it anymore. Review if you want a sequel. I don't know what I'd do in a sequel, but I'm sure that I'd figure it out. Ciao!

Hannah


End file.
